Perfection
by goldenmagma
Summary: hot summer nights always lead to confessions. beck/cat one shot, major fluff.


You two were sitting on his bed in his RV. Your legs were tangled together and you were wearing his clothes. The only sound echoing throughout the room was the humor of the TV shows that you two were watching, and the high-pitched giggles you'd let out at something funny.

Your eyes are glued to the TV, but his eyes are mainly watching you. Every giggle you let out, a smile emits from him. Every time you full on laugh, he chuckles happily. You aren't paying it any attention, but in his head, he's thinking that you're the most beautiful girl in the world.

After a while, the commercials start. You notice that he's looking at you and you somehow manage to tear your eyes away from the screen. "What?" you look up and ask. He answers, "You're so beautiful." You let out a giggle and a blush and you look up once again and kiss him. You two just sit there in a comfortable silence, neither one of you complaining.

The TV comes back on and you jump up with excitement. Once again, he chuckles at your antics. After all, such a small girl wearing his clothes looks like she should be weighed down. The show plays for a while and finally Beck looks at the screen instead of you. He lets out low chuckles at the jokes and full on laughs at the bad actors. You love the sound of his laugh- it makes you even happier (which is surprisingly possible).

Once more, the commercials come back on and you look to him. This time, he's the one to ask, "What?" You giggle and look into his eyes. You say, "I love you," and he smiles. He holds your hand, pulls you closer to him and connects your foreheads. He whispers, "Cat Valentine, I love you more than anything this world has to offer. You are the reason I come to school with a smile. I can't live without you here with me. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

You sigh in contentment and let out a beam that could outshine the sun if it wasn't night. You lean forward and gently kiss him. You pull away and rest your head on his chest. He wraps his arm around you and uses his free hand to hold yours. He kisses your head and you giggle as the TV show comes back on. He isn't really paying much attention to it, though, and neither are you.

After his words, you felt invincible and beautiful and amazing and like you could face anything in the world (with him by your side, of course.). After all, none of your other boyfriends were ever nearly like Beck. Beck really, truthfully, honest-to-God was full on in love with you, and you were head over heels in love with him. You felt like an old movie, where the girl falls hopelessly in love with the boy and he loves her with all he has.

You realize just how lucky you are to have him. If Jade wasn't your best friend and forgiving of you, you would probably be dating someone else, like Robbie or someone even stranger. You wouldn't mind dating someone strange, but you'd rather date Beck. He's your knight in shining armor and you're the lucky princess. You realize that every moment with him is perfection, and you can't stand to live without him.

Beck has a different view on it though. He's thinking that he's the lucky man to have gotten such an amazing girl. In his eyes, you're nothing short of perfect. You are his one and only, and he loves you more than life itself. After all, he is yours and you are his.

You keep watching until the show is over and it's 11:30. Your eyes begin to feel heavy and you're ready to go to sleep. Beck keeps watching the television until he hears your light breathing and realizes that you're sleeping. He smiles, turns off the TV and lifts up the blanket. He carefully places you on his bed and he crawls in with you. Your head is on his chest and his arm is wrapped protectively around you. He kisses your head and shuts his eyes.

But not before whispering, "I love you."

**(A/N) So there you have it. A super fluffy fic that I was holding in forever. I don't really know where it all came from, but I feel really awkwardly lonely now. Lol. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
